


Green Finch and Linnet Bird, Nightingale, Blackbird

by arrows (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bird!Loki, Childhood Friends, Experimental Style, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Sweeney Todd, Shapeshifter Loki, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bird was brought from Jotunheim as a trophy of sorts. They were not expecting him to befriend the prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Finch and Linnet Bird, Nightingale, Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> I experimented with the style of this based on the style of some amazing roleplayers I've seen on tumblr.  
> Comment if you like it, please!

_Beckoning, beckoning,_  
Just beyond the bars.  
How can you remain,  
Staring at the rain,  
Maddened by the stars? 

* * *

A trophy,

> A **reward;**
>
>> all that the little frost bird was to the king who took him to the city of g o l d.

Kept in a cage for what seemed like forever. 

They named him LOKI.

* * *

But the bird with the shimmering blue and green feathers was not meant for Odin, but for **Thor**.  
The young prince of Asgard

> > the king's only son  
> 
> 
> and he took care of Loki with gentle care much contrasted to his usual fighting air.

_Loki,_ he would whisper at night, when the other birds his father had ~~brought~~ taken had gone **s i l e n t** , _why do you not sing?_

(All of the other birds sang, constantly; but the green and blue feathered frost-lark never did. Not once had Thor heard him utter a single sound

 **until** ) 

_Why would you want to hear my voice, dear Thor? A voice full of lies and resentment does not blend well with the songs the others sing. You see, thunderer; I carry **hate** you would not know. ~~Lies~~ you would not know what to think of. And you do not want to hear that, minor chords among the cheerful songs of **ignorance**. You would tire of the negativity, I know it. I think that you would not like to hear me for very long._

> Thor did not speak to Loki again for a long while, afraid of what would come out.

* * *

Months later ( _a blink of an eye for gods such as them_ ), Thor entered his quarters and found

**s i l e n c e**.

_the birds had gone completely quiet_

> **Loki?**

The young god called out to the empty space

and heard 

a **noise** **small, but powerful**

from the corner 

and he knew 

it was 

**Loki.**

* * *

Thor turned the corner and froze. The air was cold, but more surprising was the child.

Curled up as small as he could be in the corner sat a blue boy,   
he appeared the same age as Thor,   
black hair, raised blue lines on his skin, 

~~Loki~~. The frost giant  not very _giant_ , to Thor's eyes, but he supposed that was the proper name looked up at Thor with fear and disgust in his red eyes. 

"Loki?" _Thor asked, and the boy sneered and nodded._

> Odin had known, of course, that frost-larks were often shapeshifters, hidden by fear, and turned back to giants eventually.  
> Thor, however, did not know that.

* * *

Thor and Loki became friends, of a sort.  
it was a surprise to everyone when the god introduced the frost child as his brother, not as a strange enemy. but at the same time, it was not a surprise at all.

Loki joined the family of gods seamlessly. Nobody could remember the exact time he'd started to show up at family dinners or meetings. The former frost-lark was like a stray cat; came one day and stayed. 

* * *

Things changed

> imperceptibly
>
>> overnight
>>
>>> and nobody saw it coming when Loki _t w i s t e d._  
> 

* * *

When Loki fell from the Bifrost, Thor was _heartbrokenshockedlost_.

When Loki betrayed him, Thor was heartbroken, but not shocked. ~~He had seen it coming, much as he did not want to admit it.~~

He held onto the thought that Loki's mind was not entirely his own, that his **brother** would not kill so many, but it was _fadingfadingfading **almost gone**_.

* * *

When Thor visited Loki's cell,

**silence**

and a lone blue feather floating down from the ceiling.


End file.
